The Cursed Ghost
by taylorlautnerforever
Summary: When Bella and Edward were on their honeymoon they got cursed by an old witch. Unfortunetly, the curse didn't take affect till after the birth of their Daughter Renesmee. What happened to Renesmee? What did the curse do?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered about why we were put on this earth? I have and I couldn't think of any logical reason that I should be alive rite now. I'm a useless creature. Not even my parents wanted me. They abandoned me a few hours after my birth. They wouldn't even look me in the eyes or even make sure I was safe and in good hands. I hate them and I could never forgive them. This was another reason why I hate myself; I made my own parents hate me. But the thing is I don't even know what I did wrong.

~ FLASH BACK ~

Cold hands pull me out of the bloody mess I am in rite now. The light is so bright compared to the darkness I have just been in; it takes me a minute to get used to it. I look up to the face of the person who just pulled me out. With one glance at the bronze haired man holding me I emidetly know who he is. He is my father. I flash him a brilliant smile containing my only two teeth. He gives me a forced smile and looks at the figure he had just pulled me out of. I follow his gaze. There was a woman lying on the strange table. She gives me a real smile but she looks in a lot of pain. I knew she was my mother. It hurt to see her in pain but I gave her a big smile.

"**Give her to me."** she said weekly while reaching out with her fragile hands. In an instant I was being handed over to her. I was placed on her soft, warm chest. She looked at me sweetly.

"**I love you my little Renesmee." **She said barely louder than a whisper. I grabbed a brown lock of her hair, and tugged on it lightly. I saw a reflection of light out of the bottom of my eye and I reached out to get the golden locket that reflected the light from my mother's neck. It was so beautiful. She saw what I was doing and unclasped it from around her neck and gently placed it around mine.

"**For you, my sweet little Renesmee." **She said smiling. I loved her so much already. She looked behind me. I waited patiently for her to look back at me but she didn't, her face was frozen in one spot. Before I knew what was going on I was out of my mother's grasp and in someone's cold one. I desperately wanted my mother's warm embrace but it didn't come.

"**We need to get the venom into her NOW!"** someone shouted. The loudness hurt my ears.

"**I'll take her"** a quiet, sweet voice said. I was handed to the woman, flinching at her coldness. She hurried me out of the room and down the stairs. She handed me a bottle filled with a red liquid that smelled so sweet and juicy. I wanted some of it so badly. I opened my mouth and she gently put it in it. I started to suck the sweet red liquid out of the bottle. It tasted so good. I hadn't realized that my thought was dry until now. The more I drank the better my thought felt. Then the bottle was empty but my thought was still so dry. I gave her a small cry and put my hand on her cheek. It felt so natural to do this. I told her through my thoughts that I was thirsty. Her first reaction was surprise but she didn't pull away. Then she smiled as she realized what was happening. She got up and carried me toward a room that smelled like the red liquid from the bottle. She opened a tall metal door and pulled out another bottle filled with the red liquid. She handed it to me and this time I used my tiny hands to feed myself. She smiled as she watched me eat. She carried me back to the living room and sat down on the couch with me still in her arms. After bouncing me on her lap for a few minutes I heard a door open and close and soon I could feel a new presents in the room. I had the strange urge to look up and into the eyes of the new presents. I looked up and into the beautiful brown eyes of boy. I felt as if he was the only piece missing to my perfect life. He was like the most perfect person I had ever laid my eyes on. I felt like my world was finally complete. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted to be closer to him. I wanted to be surrounded by his warmth. I wanted HIM. I gave him my best smile and reached my hands out toward him. The woman holding me turned around and snarled.

"**Stupid mutt."** She grumbled under her breath before turning to me and saying.

"**How about you get some rest first, then you can meet the mu…Jacob" **no. I wanted him right now. I am NOT going to bed until I see Jacob. Just then I yawned giving myself away. _Great…..._

"**Please Rosalie?" **he said in his beautiful, thick voice.Without another word she carried me up the stairs. I just stared at my Jacob. I gave him another big smile before turning the corner and disappearing from view. We walked into a room with another couch in it but this one was smaller than the one from downstairs. In the corner of the room there was a small crib that had something on it written in tiny letters.

"**Renesmee, this is your new bed."** She said. She carefully place me into the crib and kissed my forehead.

"**Good night little Renesmee, I love you." **I nodded and fell asleep. 3 hours later I woke up to shouting. I sat up in bed and looked around. Jacob and Rosalie were yelling at each other but I didn't know what they were saying. After a few minutes they fled the room and that was the last time I saw them.

**~End flash back~**

No one came back for me after that. They left me all alone and it has been 100 regretful years since that horrible day. I thought that they loved me and today is the reminder of their fake love for me because today is the 100th anniversary of the day they left. I watched as the sun rose remembering everything that happened back then on that terrible day. I will tell you now why I look 15 even though I really am 100 years old. I am…

**Sorry but if you want to know what she is and what happens next then you have to review. I need 10 reviews to update. BTW, I already finished the next chapter.**


	2. The real chapter 2

**Here's the complete chapter 2. If no one reviews then I won't update. Remember, anyone can review even if you don't have an acount.**

I am half ghost, ¼ vampire and ¼ human. I grew till I hit the age of 7 but I looked 15 then, and then I froze. I am 15 forever. The aging part of me was the only thing about me that was human. The drinking blood part is the only part of me that is vampire. The rest of me is all ghost. I had haunted this house for 100 years and I had learned to project my voice so humans could hear it and to become visible to the human eye. Sometimes I would drink the human's blood and other times I would just scare the pee out of them. The sound of tires crunching gravel broke me out of my thoughts.

_Another visitor?_ They will get it for disturbing me today, but I won't just drink their blood or just scare them, no, I will do much, much more. I will torcher them and finally drink their blood at the very end. Yes, that sounds very satisfying. I haven't had human blood for who knows how long. All I had was stupid animal blood. No one dares to come to this mansion because they fear they will never come out because their friends never did come out. The cars stopped moving and I went to the window to get a better view of the visitors. There were 4 cars parked in front of the house. 2 people came out of each car. They all walked up to the front door. I expected them to maybe ring the doorbell or nock but instead they just opened the door to the house with a key.

_HOW RUDE!_ They should know better than to intrude on a ghost! They are so going to get it! And how did they get a key? Without hesitation I walked through the door and floated down the stairs stopping at the bottom. I could only see the back of all of the heads except for 2 of them. The one that was talking had blond hair and looked about 23. The woman next to him looked about 26 and had dark hair going down to about the middle of her back. None of them had any ghost hunting gear witch was weird, if they were here to hunt ghosts then they should have some. They wouldn't come here empty handed, would they? What are they really here for? Just then the blond male spoke.

"**Emmett and jasper, could you bring in the furniture for the first 2 floors, and I and Edward will bring the furniture for the last 2 floors. The girls could decorate."** WHAT! Are they moving in? I need to make sure they don't! How am I supposed to do that? I guess just scare them. I moved over to the front of the group next to the blond male and freeze in shock. I know who the other people of the group are. I recognize 3 of them. My mom, my dad, and Rosalie. This made me mad. How dare they come back! After they left me 100 years ago? I hate them and they hate me so why would they come back? To hurt me again? I am so going to get back at them by scaring them. I need to plan. For a mili second I felt sad. The looks on their faces showed sadness and regret. But the feeling was gone as soon as it came. I vanished to my room to prepare a plan.

My plan was genius! The first part of it starts tonight at exactly the time I was born, 11:53 p.m. at the moment it is about 11:00 p.m. so I have about 53 minutes. I was in my room right now. There were footsteps coming up the stairs. I expected them to turn away from this room but I was wrong. As they got closer they got louder. Maybe my plan will have to start earlier than expected. I waited for the owner of the footsteps to enter the room but instead they just stopped outside of the door. The person took a deep breath and I could hear his hand brush the door knob. After about 10 seconds the person turned the nob and walked in. PERFECT. This was the person I was planning on scaring first. My plan will work out after all just earlier then I had expected.

_**UNKNOWN P.O.V.**_

I climbed the last steps of the stairs and took a left toward my old room. I remembered that this was where Renesmee was last seen. I loved her and it hurt me to find out that she just disappeared. We looked for her for over 2 years. No one technically stopped looking though. Even after 100 years we never lost hope. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. Am I really ready to do this? Make everything a reality? Would I lose hope? I took a deep breath and turned the golden door knob. I slowly opened the door. Everything looked the same. My CD's were still in the same spot I left them, my books were in scattered on my couch, the crib was still in the corner, my….. The crib….. There was something different about it. I slowly walked toward it. Emedietly could feel the change of temperatures. It was cooler here. Suddenly I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around the room to find no one there. Everything smelled the same. I looked back to the crib. I thought I saw someone for a split second. I blinked and it was gone. I was probably just seeing things. Just to make sure, I reached my hand out and I could feel the silkiness of something but nothing was there. A giggle filled the air. I pulled my hand away from the silky air. The giggle came from that spot.

"**Hello?" **I asked the air no one answered. The crib started to rock back and forth. I didn't bother to stop it. I stared into thin air and asked my question again.

"**Hello?" **again no one answered. The rocking stopped abruptly.

_**Renesmee's P.O.V.**_

PERFECT. This was the person I was planning on scaring first. My plan will work out after all just earlier then I had expected. I watched as my father looked around the room. He had sadness written all over his features. He passed my crib then his head shot back in my direction. He started to walk over to me. I froze in place. I couldn't move. He suddenly stopped and looked around. When he saw that no one was there he began to walk toward me again. I made myself visible for a split second. I smiled when his eyes went wide and he blinked a few times. I freaked him out. Suddenly, he reached his hand out and weaved it in the air. He was tickling my stomach. I tried to hold in my laugh but I accidently let one slip. When my giggle reached his ears his hand flew to his side and looked straight through me.

"**Hello?"** his voice sounded calm but I knew he was faking it. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say so I just started to rock my crib back and forth. I wanted him to be remembered of me. of him leaving me all alone. Surprisingly he didn't reach out and stop the crib. I just kept rocking it.

"**Hello?" **He asked again. I still didn't answer. I stopped rocking the crib and vanished to the study. When I got there the father figure of the family who I had figured out would be my grandpa was sitting at a desk and sorting through some papers. I decided that he would be my next victim.

**i am watching GLEE and it is sooooo awsome! i love GLEE!Here is the full chapter 2 and if I don't get any reviews then I won't update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I was really busy with school and sports. Today I have a day off from school and I am babysitting so I have time to update my stories. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

_**PREVIOSLY:**_

"**Hello?" **He asked again. I still didn't answer. I stopped rocking the crib and vanished to the study. When I got there the father figure of the family who I had figured out would be my grandpa was sitting at a desk and sorting through some papers. I decided that he would be my next victim.

I stood in front of his desk, slowly inching closer to him. I could see a shiver run up his body. He froze in his spot sensing my presents. After a few seconds he looked up and his eyes skimmed the room. He shook his head lightly and went back to organizing his papers. This time, I walked through his desk, causing the papers to movie a little, and stood behind him. I started to breathe on his neck. He froze again.

"**Hello?" **he asked. I didn't answer. **"Who's there?" **he asked again. This time I answered.

"**Guess…." **I said. I could hear my voice echoing around the room. His eyes widened and he skimmed the room again. He stood up.

"**Show yourself." **He said confidently. Now he was standing in the middle of the room while I was in the corner. **"Who are you?"** a smile spread across my face. This was so much more fun than I thought it would be. I let myself be visible to him. I heard him gasp when he saw me. I just kept smiling and staring at him. Our eyes locked and but I didn't look away. He swallowed just as someone knocked on the door to the study. I vanished so no one else could see me.

"**Carlisle, is everything alright in there?" **A woman's voice said from the other side of the door. I assumed the woman would have been my grandmother if any of them even wanted me.

"**Yeah…" **he said** "come in…" **she opened the door and walked up to Carlisle.

"**What happened?"** she asked him. He looked down at her. **"Let's go down stairs."** He says. **"I need to tell you and the rest of the family something." **They left the room and I followed them down the stairs and into the living room. The whole family was already in the living room so they didn't have to wait for anyone. Carlisle took out his laptop and opened it. He started typing something in Google. When he found what he was looking for he turned the screen around so he could show the rest of his family. I stood behind everyone so I could also see the computer screen. He had found a website saying that this house was haunted. There were even pictures to prove it. All of the pictures were obviously fake except for one. It was of me. The picture was taken from outside of the house. In the picture I was standing in the window of my room and I was looking out the window. THEY WERE SPYING ON ME! I'm so mad!

"**Don't tell us that you think that our house is haunted!" **one of the boys cried out. Carlisle just looked at him. **"Oh my god! You do!" **he shouted.** "WHY?! What happened!"**

"**Emmett! Stop it!"** Rosalie shouted at him. She didn't sound like she did last time I saw her. She was meaner. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. I've had enough! I needed to get them out of this house as fast as I can. I don't want to think of my past any more. I reached my handout and I quickly burned the computer out. The screen went black and the computer started to smoke.

"**What just happened?" **the girl with the short spiked up hair said. Her eyes were bulging out of her head. Carlisle quickly shut the computer and looked around the room. His face was emotionless.

"**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" **I shouted. I was so mad that the lights started to flicker and after flickering for a few seconds they went out. Sparks flew everywhere. The all looked around with surprised expressions on their faces.

"**GET OUT!" **I shouted! I needed to cool down before I ruin the house. I flashed to my room. I started pacing. They just had to leave! I hated them. I can't stand this anymore. I hate them so much! Why can't they just leave! I groaned and lay down on the bed. I stared up at the celling. I could hear them talking down stairs.

"**What are we going to do about this?" **someone asked.

"**Why is she here?"** another person asked. And that was all I heard before I drifted off to sleep. And Yes, Ghosts also need to sleep.

_**Edwards P.O.V.**_

I just stared at the computer. A ghost? In our house? What happened here in the past hundred years? That's probably what was in my room today. A ghost. I just couldn't believe it. Carlisle started to scroll through all of the pictures. Most of them looked fake. Some of them were just projectors or a white sheet hanging on a string. One of the pictures caught my eye. The picture was taken from outside of our house. In the picture a transparent girl was standing in the window of my bedroom. She was looking at something outside of the window.

"**Don't tell us that you think that our house is haunted!" **Emmett shouted at Carlisle. Carlisle didn't respond. **"Oh my god! You do!" **he shouted.** "WHY?! What happened!"**

"**Emmett! Stop it!"** Rosalie shouted at him. I usually don't agree with her but right now I do. Emmett was being really annoying about this. Just then the computer started to smoke and blink. It suddenly shut down.

"**What just happened?" **alice shreeked.


End file.
